Dana Delany
Dana Delany (born Mar 13, 1956 in New York City, New York) is an American film, stage, and television actress, producer, presenter, and health activist. She gave her voice talents to the characters Lois Lane and Andrea Beaumont. DCAU filmography File:LoisLane.png| Lois Lane File:Andrea angry.png| Andrea Beaumont File:Lois Lane Lord.png| Alternate Lois Lane File:Maggie Sawyer.png| Maggie Sawyer File:Loana.png| Loana * "The Last Son of Krypton, Part II" - Lois Lane * "The Last Son of Krypton, Part III" - Lois Lane * "Fun and Games" - Lois Lane * "A Little Piece of Home" - Lois Lane * "Feeding Time" - Lois Lane * "The Way of All Flesh" - Lois Lane * "Stolen Memories" - Lois Lane, Colonel (uncredited) * "The Main Man" - Lois Lane * "My Girl" - Lois Lane * "Tools of the Trade" - Lois Lane * "Blasts From the Past" - Lois Lane * "The Prometheon" - Lois Lane * " " - Lois Lane * "Identity Crisis" - Lois Lane * "Target" - Lois Lane * "Action Figures" - Lois Lane * "Mxyzpixilated" - Lois Lane * "Double Dose" - Lois Lane * "Solar Power" - Lois Lane * "Brave New Metropolis" - Lois Lane * "Monkey Fun" - Lois Lane * "Ghost in the Machine" - Lois Lane * "World's Finest" - Lois Lane * "Father's Day" - Lois Lane * "The Hand of Fate" - Lois Lane * "Bizarro's World" - Lois Lane * "Prototype" - Lois Lane * "The Late Mr. Kent" - Lois Lane * "Heavy Metal" - Lois Lane * "Apokolips... Now!" - Lois Lane * "Little Girl Lost" - Lois Lane * "Where There's Smoke" - Lois Lane * "Little Big Head Man" - Lois Lane * "In Brightest Day..." - Lois Lane * "Superman's Pal" - Lois Lane * "A Fish Story" - Lois Lane * "The Demon Reborn" - Lois Lane * "Legacy" - Lois Lane Video games * Superman 64 - Lois Lane * Superman: Shadow of Apokolips - Lois Lane * "Only A Dream, Part II" - Lois Lane * "A Better World" - Lois Lane, Alternate Lois Lane (uncredited) * "Hereafter" - Lois Lane, Maggie Sawyer (uncredited) * "For the Man Who Has Everything" - Loana * "Clash" - Lois Lane * "Question Authority" - Lois Lane * "Divided We Fall" - Lois Lane }} Notes * Dana Delany reprised her role as Lois Lane on Superman: Brainiac Attacks and The Batman. * Delany also provided the voice of Vilsi Valar, a Zur-En-Arrh equivalent of Lois Lane and Vicki Vale, on Batman: The Brave And The Bold. See also * [[List of DCAU voice actors in Batman: The Brave and the Bold|List of DCAU voice actors in Batman: The Brave and the Bold]] * List of DCAU voice actors in DC Universe Animated Original Movies * [[List of DCAU voice actors in The Batman|List of DCAU voice actors in The Batman]] External links * * Dana Delany at IMDb Category:A to Z Category:Justice League voice actors Category:Justice League Unlimited voice actors Category:Movies voice actors Category:Superman: The Animated Series voice actors Category:Video game voice actors